


Here We Go

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Aoba actually wants it, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Painplay, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Time Period: Aoba as Sly Blue, electric shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Father always told him that he could create any world he wanted for himself. What if he just wanted a world where there was nothing and everything, where he could just... be.</p><p>Aoba's POV, takes place during his late teen years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kind of bad at writing in first person so I apologize if this is in any way horrible or awkward lol. I really enjoyed writing this one though and rereading it kind of gave some intense feels... 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all like it and please feel free to comment! 
> 
> I'm also always open to suggestions for other stories if anyone wants to throw any ideas my way :)
> 
> This story has not been beta read so I do apologize as well for any grammar or spelling errors.

Seriously, what is wrong with me? I know I’m sick, but damn this is an all time low.

My mind is groggy as I come out of sleep, or was I unconscious? Fuck, I don’t remember how it started. All I know is that I initiated it and I can’t help but think that maybe I went a bit far this time.

I test my movement and almost cry out as pain springs to my joints and muscles; whatever is holding me in this position is contorting my body in an intensely uncomfortable way.

Oh god it's amazing…

It’s impossible to tell exactly what position I’m in as I’m blindfolded and can’t see anything. I also can’t hear and I can feel something covering both ears, blocking out any sounds from the room I’m currently in. 

I can tell that I’m hanging, my wrists are bound together above my head with what I’m pretty sure is duct tape. Every time I move my arms, there’s a stinging pull against my wrists… Or maybe it’s electrical tape? The strain from them being pulled up over my head is almost overwhelming. 

I’m sitting on something; if you could even call it sitting, my ass barely touches whatever it is I”m supposed to be resting on and my legs are pulled apart and pushed back against my stomach and chest. I’m not sure how they’re staying like that but as of now I’m practically folded in half and forced to stay completely immobile. 

How exciting…

How long have I been here? I have no sense of time or space at the moment and the only tangible things that I do have are my bindings. I shake my head experimentally, trying to see if I can shake off whatever is covering my ears but I know that they’re smarter than that. 

I suddenly jerk, my muscles spasming at the sudden movement when I feel something drift up my inner thigh. I make a startled sound and it seems so incredibly loud when I can only hear it reverberating through my own head. 

Whatever it is keeps caressing my skin, moving along my inner thigh and down to my knee and then my calf, gently squeezing the muscles there, making them tense even more. I cry out as I feel my calf cramp up and the pain is so intense… 

I can now discern that it’s a hand touching me and I vaguely wonder which of them is here. The action doesn’t tell me much but I’m sure I can figure it out eventually. 

My body jolts once more when I feel something slip inside of me. It’s smooth and round and intensely cold. Metal anal beads maybe? What the hell are they doing? This is some tame bullshit.

Three more cold balls enter me and I feel incredibly full, they’re fucking huge and my body shakes from my muscles tensing adding to the pain I’m already in from the strain.

My underwear is still on, I can feel hands moving them out of the way to shove the beads inside of me before moving them back into place, covering me up again. 

Another pair of hands are on me now and I moan as their fingers pinch and scratch at my skin. I’m not sure how loud I am but I don’t care. I revel in the intense pain I’m given and my body twists reflexively when I feel teeth sink harshly into my shoulder, I can feel my dick straining against my underwear as it throbs with the intense build up. God I just want to at least see what they’re doing… I want to see what I look like; I must look like a fucking mess. 

Suddenly my body starts to heat up from the inside. Is that me? Is this just too much? As of now there is no safeword, I didn’t want one and they probably wouldn’t have let me have one even if I did; sick fucks… The heat is getting more intense and it’s bordering on suffocating and I feel a hand pull my dick free from my underwear, letting it lay heavily against my stomach, the cool air of the room an intense contrast to the heat in my body. Seriously though, why was I so hot?

I feel sweat starting to form along my body, droplets of it forming along my forehead, dampening my bangs and I begin to squirm, my body needing some kind of relief. 

As I start to wonder if I’m going to pass out from the smothering feeling, my body begins to cool rapidly and I can definitely feel the source coming from my ass… So, they got a new toy; those anal beads weren’t so tame after all I guess.

The drastic change in temperature was so sudden that it almost hurt as I begin to shiver with cold, my body shaking uncontrollably and I kind of feel sick to my stomach as my body struggles to catch up. 

The hands are still all over me, the larger set definitely the more favorable as they continue to pinch and scratch, giving me a distraction to the biting cold that’s now overtaking my body.

And then everything stops… and I scream with the loss of sensation. It’s so sudden that it’s painful, my body tensing up and writhing as I search for any kind of touch, any feeling. 

But it’s all gone. The hands are no longer clawing at me, the anal beads had been removed in one swift motion and I’m left here with nothing. Why? What did I do? 

I whimper and I hate myself for it. I know it’s pathetic but I just… I need them, I need to feel… 

Whatever surface my ass was barely resting on is now gone as well and I am now hanging there, nothing underneath me. Was I lifted? Was the thing just taken away? I have no idea where I even am or how high up I am. My mind begins to overwork itself as I try to stay perfectly still. My hands try to grip whatever is holding my wrists up but I can’t even do that much; god my shoulders hurt like hell…

Despite all of these factors I’m still hard as fuck and I know I’m close. I haven’t come yet… not that I’m aware of at least but I feel like my dick is about to explode… I just want it to be touched.

As if my captors had read my mind… or maybe I said it out loud? I feel a sharp pain along my cock. I scream and come immediately, my body thrashing in my restraints as the electric shock reverberated through my dick and spread outward to my balls, thighs, and hips. 

I laugh a bit hysterically… at least, it sounds hysterical in my head as I thrust my hips toward where the pain had come from, wanting more. I’ve never had my dick shocked before but it was absolutely glorious. 

My body jerks reflexively as pain radiated through my chest, my nipples being shocked in the same manner as my dick had just a moment ago. I must have nodes or something on my body. I shiver at that thought, imagining what I must look like and I become hard again. 

I breathe harshly through my nose as it’s a bit difficult to breathe  
through my mouth with a gag shoved in there. I’m not sure what it is but I hope it’s something obscene and disgusting… like a pair of their dirty underwear… fuck that would be so hot.

I realize after a moment that the sensations are gone again. No… fuck… no! Don’t leave me…

I feel tears fall down my cheeks, my breathing shallow as I begin to sob, my body trying to find any kind of stimulation… any sort of contact. 

A gentle hand brushes my tears away and I take in a shaky breath as the hand pulled the gag from my mouth, allowing me to speak if I wanted.

I choose not to for the time being and just concentrate on that hand that’s touching me. My world is centered fully around that hand now, the feelings it gives me, making me feel grounded; like I’m not the only one left in the entire universe. 

The second pair of hands are back now, gripping my thighs and moving my underwear aside once more. I can feel my body swing slightly as it’s manhandled and I relish in the feeling. I feel so wanted right now… 

Something slides inside of me again, this time I can tell it’s one of their cocks. I can’t tell who’s it is but the intense pleasure that flows through every inch of me made me come again. 

My body shakes as I try to process what’s happening and I honestly can’t think coherently enough to figure it out. All I know is that I’m here, I’m wanted, and I can feel. That’s all I need.

Suddenly my world is assaulted by sound. It’s so intense and loud that I whimper and try to curl in on myself. I’m pretty sure it’s completely quiet in the room but the return of my hearing after not having it for… I have no idea how long… is almost painful. 

I hear a voice and I know who it is but I can’t place the name at the moment; my mind is too muddled with the new stimulation and I whimper again, tears gathering in my eyes once more, soaking the blindfold. 

“I don’t… too much…” They’re the first words I could hear outside my head and it’s a bit strange. The rational part of me is letting me know that I haven’t even been without hearing for that long but I didn’t know that. There was no time where I was a moment ago… 

My captors ignore my pathetic protests… why am I even protesting anyway? I feel the dick inside of me shift and leave my body and I try to follow it with my hips. I hear a low chuckle and my head turns sharply to face the sound. 

Then the blindfold is pulled off and I screw my eyes shut, expecting to be blinded. I don’t open them for a long time, my heart is racing and I just want to go back to that endless world of nothing and everything… I just want to go back… Despite my initial discomfort of that place, I felt safe there… I could just be.

“Don’t... “

“Don’t what, Aoba?” 

It’s Trip… that’s his name. It’s werid, usually Virus is the one talking… I slowly open my eyes and try to take the harsh light. In all reality, it wasn’t brigt at all but I’m just not used to it.

“I… I want the dark… put me back where I was….”

“Aoba-san, please calm down. You’ll hurt yourself if you keep moving like that.” 

Virus appears practically out of nowhere as per his usual and approaches me. His head is about at the level of my chest so I know I’m higher than I thought I was.

Suddenly all the pain rushes back and I wince as Trip places his arms under me as Virus releases my arms from the hook that was attached to the ceiling. 

All of my weight falls onto Trip but he’s strong so it’s not an issue for him to hold me up. My legs are quickly released as well and I feel all the blood rush back to my appendages, the pain even worse than from when I was hanging from my wrists and ankles.

I’m carried over to a bed. I still can’t tell who’s room I’m in, my mind is still foggy and the pain is kind of making me dizzy. “Are we done?”

“For the moment… I thought you deserved a small rest before we continued.” It’s Virus speaking again, he’s sitting next to me on the bed and running a warm damp cloth over my sweaty face and neck. 

I glare up at him, the adrenaline from earlier still running through me. “Fuck that… I didn’t come here to rest… I could have handled more…” 

“Thats what I said…” Trip smirks over at Virus like he’s a fucking genious and I see the other blond roll his eyes. 

“Plus, our time is limited Aoba-san, we have some busuness to take care of in about an hour. So I’m afraid that will be all the time we have.” 

I try sitting up and my body screms in protest but I don’t care. I clamor off the bed and search for my clothes. This is bullshit; if they weren’t going to deliver on what they promised then I”m out of here…

I feel a sharp pain in my neck and I look over to see Virus standing next to me, a syringe in hand. I grin and then fall to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Whoever said a tantrum never solved anything?


End file.
